Reality
by Lovely Nights
Summary: He hadn't meant for this to happen. All he wanted to do was play some Wii all night long, maybe some Xbox or some PS3, with Cody and Sierra. He hadn't meant for all of them to be sucked into this crazy adventure, but with the way things were, Noah just had to hope for the best.


Reality

Summary: He hadn't meant for this to happen. All he wanted to do was play some Wii all night long, maybe some Xbox or some PS3, with Cody and Sierra. He hadn't meant for all of them to be sucked into this crazy adventure, but with the way things were, Noah just had to hope for the best.

AN: Formerly known as Crack A Smile, I'm Lovely Nights, here to bring you another story! Note, this will NOT be a NoCo, nor a Coderra.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama, nor do I own or am affiliated with any of the video game references mentioned.

* * *

_"Okay, so I'll bring the candy, and Sierra will bring the rest of the food, right?"_

_"Yes, Cody, like we went over before."_

_"Well, _sorry_, for being human, Noah!"_

_"Calm down, Cody, I was just joking. Anyways, I'll have to talk to you later, I have to talk to Sierra."_

_"Okay, bye." _

* * *

_ "Oh, hey Noah! So, are we set for tonight? I'll bring the food, and Cody will bring the candy, right?"_

_"Amazing how two completely different people can forget almost the exact same things."_

_"Oh, shut it, Noah! We'll all be at your place at around seven, okay?"_

_"Fine by me. Get ready to get destroyed in video games!"_

* * *

Those were the two conversations Noah had on his cellphone, before Cody and Sierra actually came over. As if expected, Cody brought the food, and Sierra brought the candy, basically forgetting everything that Noah had told them to do. How absolutely _perfect._

However, Noah kept his crude thoughts in as he let the two of them inside his house. Cody gave him a small smile, showing the gap in his teeth, while Sierra immediately ran to the living room, where the video games were stationed.

"Eek! I can't wait! What game should we play first?" Sierra quickly chatted, searching through all of the games that Noah had, which was a lot. Noah rolled his eyes at the former stalker's behavior, before noticing that the two had changed their appearances from the last time they had met, which was on the show.

Sierra now had (obviously dyed) hot pink hair, with purple streaks located at her ends. She sported a white tube top, revealing slight cleavage, but none that would show too much. For her legs, Sierra wore blue jeans, and bright pink sneakers.

Cody's appearance changed majorly as well. He wore a dark blue car coat, with a mahogany t-shirt. He also sported blue jeans, like Sierra, and black shoes.

"Wow, I've just noticed that you two have changed a lot since the show. How long has it been?"

"What? The great Noah-It-All _hasn't _made a sarcastic remark? That must be a record!"

"Hey, sarcasm's my bit, Cody." Noah rolled his eyes, slightly amused by Cody learning at least some lesson from him. Sierra giggled, before placing the food and chocolate that the two had brought onto the floor. It was time to play.

"So, what do you guys wanna play first?" Noah asked, motioning to his many, many games. Sierra thought about it for a moment, before an idea popped into her head.

"Do you have SSBB?"

"Who _doesn't _own SSBB?" Noah chuckled to himself at his own joke, before plopping the game disk into his red Nintendo Wii. He grabbed three Wii remotes and Nunchuks, and tossed two of them towards Sierra and Cody. It was time to play.

* * *

"Okay, guys, choose your characters." Noah explained, though he was pretty sure anyone who was anybody knew how to play. They had already set the rules; 5 minutes, 5 Stock, with all items on. Noah was Player 1, Cody was Player 2, while Sierra was Player 3.

Noah moved the hand on the screen over the many characters, thinking inside his head what would be best for the current situation. Knowing that he didn't know the other two's tactics, he decided just to go with a straightforward character. He hovered over Toon Link, and pressed the A button, getting him that character.

Sierra almost instantaneously chose Peach, after Cody chose Kirby. Noah and Sierra both sighed at Cody's choice, disappointed that the tech geek had chosen what they thought was one of the worst characters in the game.

"Hey! Kirby's not _that _bad!" Cody defended his choice, while Noah shook his head. Then, they continued on to the stage. Noah glanced at Sierra and Cody, who nodded before choosing Final Destination.

After a few moments, the battle had begun. Noah quickly adjusted Toon Link, attempting to hit Kirby and Peach with a barrage of projectiles, ranging from arrows to bombs. Cody was bit overwhelmed by Noah's projectiles, as his damage percentage began to rack up higher and higher.

However, Sierra was quick to counter, using Peach's counter move to send damage back towards Toon Link. Noah huffed in slight annoyance, before deciding to go more into close range. Cody snuck up from behind Sierra, before slamming her with Kirby's hammer.

Noah smirked at this, before jumping up, and bringing Toon Link's sword down at a great speed down towards Peach and Kirby. The move made direct contact with Kirby, but Peach dodged in the knick of time.

"You'll have to do better than that, Noah!" Sierra spoke quickly, concentrating on the game. Noah remained silent, while unleashing more projectiles on the other two. Cody tried to dodge, but to no avail. It wasn't soon before his damage percentage got into the triple digits.

"Haha!" Noah let out some laughter, before dodging all the way over to Cody. Cody was on the defensive now, as he tried to dodge Noah's onslaught of attacks. However, it wasn't long before Noah unleashed a smash attack on Cody, sending him off the stage. Cody huffed in slight frustration, while Noah was amused.

Sierra now had Peach throw vegetables at Noah and Cody, who had just gotten off the recovery platform. Sierra dodged Noah's projectiles, before meteor smashing Noah into the ground below with Peach.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and so did the Wii. Everything was dark, while Noah huffed angrily. However, he focused on finding Cody and Sierra, and he got up.

"Cody! Sierra! Where the hell are you two?!" Noah shouted in the dark, frustrated that the game night was paused, when there wasn't even a storm! He walked around, hoping to find the two ex-contestants.

However, soon, he heard a sucking sound, and turned his head. A gigantic green portal was coming from the Wii, sucking in Noah into its mystic existence. Noah quickly tried to run, but his physique was no match for the velocity that the portal was sucking him in. Noah glanced around his room one last time, before being completely sucked into the portal, without a trace of him left behind.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? For me, I enjoy the friendship between Noah, Cody, and Sierra.**

**Favorite, Comment, Review, please! **


End file.
